My Valentine
by xxWNxxLove
Summary: [ContestShipping Valentine OneShot] As May and Max returned home to Petalburg, May received a letter from her long time Pokemon rival, Drew! When Drew invited May to go to the Petalburg Square on Valentine's Day, what would happen to them?


_**Alright, this's my first ever one-shot fanfic! It's a Valentine's Pokemon One-Shot based on ContestShipping (Shuu/Drew x Haruka/May). I wanted to write a Christmas/New Year one-shot, but then I didn't have time, so I didn't write one. However, I had a great urge to write a Valentine one, so tada! I've been planning this one-shot for about a week. I was hoping to post this yesterday which was the Valentine's Day, but due to certain circumstances, I couldn't, unfortunately. ;; (Happy Belated Valentine's Day, everyone, BTW!) This one-shot may not be very orginal and creative, but I promise my next one will be better. (I'm really into writing one-shot theses days. Why? Well, 'cause I can actually finish it and it's really fun to write..xP) **_

_**Please excuse any mistakes you find in this one-shot. It's always hard to spot your own errors and stuff. So yea, without any further delay, please enjoy my first ever Pokemon Valentine based One-Shot! R&R! Enjoy! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

** My Valentine>> **

**Rating: PG-13  
**_**  
**_It had finally been February, the month of love. Every February, candies, flowers, chocolates and gifts had been exchanged between the loved ones, especially the few days before February 14th, St. Valentine's Day. Like now, during time of the spirit of love, the Pokémon World was filled with loving atmosphere. Sidewalks had been crammed with pairs chit-chatting and dating. Nevertheless, it was still the season of winter, the season with shortest days and lowest temperatures. The snowflakes gently fell from the sky, touching the ground without a sound, without a change to the world. Snow had always been our greatest friend in winter. However, getting to see a sight of the snow this year was extremely rare and precious. The weather had been acting very strange this year. The climate had been pretty warm most of the time, much like Spring. When it was freezing cold, there still wasn't snow, but just wind, powerful wind. 

Our heroes, May and Max, were on their way home to Petalburg to have a reunion with their family. It had been a pretty harsh season for them to travel since the weather always changed so suddenly, from sun to rain, from cold to warmth without any clear signs or indications. As May and Max arrived in front of the doorway, the moment the stepped inside, they were warmly welcomed by Caroline, their doting mother.

"Hey mom, we're home!" May and Max greeted together in unison.

"Oh sweethearts, welcome home! I've missed you two a bunch!" Caroline ran to May and Max, giving them each a big hug.

"We missed you too, mom!" May answered while looking over to her little brother who nodded in agreement.

Caroline grinned at them and invited her two children inside as she saw May and Max huffing and puffing from their long journey home for rest and warmth. It had been snowing for a little while. The ground had already been covered with a thin layer of white snow that had just fallen from the blue sky.

"It sure is cold today," Max complained as he stepped into his cozy warm house.

"No kidding, Max," Caroline agreed with her son, "but think of it this way, it's also snowing today. You haven't seen much snow this year, have you?" she added as she then headed toward the kitchen.

"Not at all! The weather is especially weird this year," Max responded.

Caroline quickly came out from the kitchen as she held two warm cups of tea in her both hands. She provided May and Max a cup each and the kids happily accepted.

"Drink the tea as it ought to keep you warm," Caroline said.

May and Max carefully drank the tea with delight. After, Caroline offered them to take a nap for recovery from their long way home. Max was the first one to get up. He ran to his room upstairs like lightening since he was totally exhausted. As May got up from her seat and decided to head up, her mother stopped her from her track.

"May, you have a sec?" Caroline inquired.

"Of course. Is something a matter, mom?" May answered, sounding a little worried.

"Oh no, it's not what you think," Caroline responded in a gentle voice that calmed May down, "I just have something for you!"

May suddenly got excited, "For me? Really? What is it?" she asked in joy.

Caroline told May to wait here as she opened up the drawer near the TV set. In there, she cautiously pulled out a white envelope with a red rose glued on top of it.

"This!" Caroline said while handing May the envelope, "I assume this letter is for you since it says your name on the front left corner of the envelope,"

May thanked her mom and grabbed the letter. From the look of it, May was almost certain that she recognized that red rose. Who else that she knew would have one? However, May rapidly shook away that stupid thought. _Why would he send me anything? _

"Mom? Do you know who this's from?" May eagerly questioned her mom before she opened it up.

Caroline shook her head, "No, unfortunately. All I saw was a Masquerain carrying and dropping this letter yesterday in front of the Petalburg Gym. Sorry to disappoint you, May!"

"Oh no, don't worry about it, mom," May assured her mom that it was okay.

Caroline might not discover the truth, but May was now absolute certain. Who else would have both the Masquerain and the red blooming rose? It had to be Drew, her Pokemon Contest Rival, who sent her this mysterious letter. Why though? May aspired to find out more, so she opened up the envelope. May wasn't aware of her surrounding as she began to read the letter. As she finished and went deep in thought, Caroline startled her by teasing her and that unknown person. She secretly peeked at the letter when May examined it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Caroline taunted at May.

"What are you saying, mom! I…I don't have one yet!" May protested.

"Okay fine, do I know him?" Caroline went on with her questioning.

May was planning to lie, but then she decided not to since she knew that she wouldn't get away with it from her mother as if Caroline could read her mind or something.

"Erm yea, I think you've met him once during the Grand Festival," May stammered.

"Grand Festival, Grand Festival…"Caroline tried to recall, but it seemed that her memory during the Grand Festival wouldn't come back. "Who's it again?" Caroline gave up thinking as she just bluntly asked May.

"Dr…Drew…That stubborn green hair Pokemon Coordinator who was my rival," May said, not daring to look at her mom face to face.

"Drew? Oh him!" Caroline suddenly remembered. _Since it was Drew, then everything would be different now. _

"Mom, you okay?" May asked in concern as she saw her mom randomly giggling.

Caroline heard May as she soon went back to reality. She had seen Drew, understood that he was an awesome and skilled Pokemon Coordinator, could tell that he was handsome and cute, and thought that he was a perfect match for her daughter, May.

"Hey May, since it's Drew, you sure you don't have a crush on him?" Caroline questioned her with amusement in her tone.

"N..No, of course not! He's only my contest rival!" May declared, loudly.

Caroline stepped closer to May, "You sure?"

May got a little nervous," He…He's only a friend, nothing more,"

Caroline was having fun teasing May. Even though she knew May's not going to admit her true feeling toward Drew to her, she still loved doing that. "You absolute certain? You sure he's not boyfriend or something?"

May began to sweat incessantly as she couldn't take her mom's questioning anymore. May turned away from her mom and blushed a little. She was speechless. Her heart was beating fast and she could clearly feel it pounding. _Why, why am I feeling this way? _

After awhile, all May could think of was how to deal with her complex mother. _Mom would get so excited when it comes to these matters. It's annoying! _

May took a deep breath, turned toward Caroline and changed the subject, "Can I please go up to my room to rest now, mom?"

However, Caroline didn't really fall for that old trick. "You sure you're not going to buy him any presents? Valentine's Day is the day after tomorrow!" she hinted May.

May was really irritated now! She yelled "no" at her mom and begged Caroline to stop that.

"Just admit you like him, sweetie!" Caroline edged on before she left May alone.

May heard her mom, but she just ignored her since she couldn't think of a decent response to her mom's last comment. She sighed, gave up and headed upstairs to her room.

"The kids nowadays are so romantic, giving off red roses that symbolize love! It was nothing like that back in the old times," Caroline muttered to herself.

After, she went off to do housework chores and didn't bother May with Drew later on ever again. The next day, even though May heard nothing from her mom, she kept thinking about Drew and the upcoming Valentine's Day. What did Drew want? Why did he invite her to the Petalburg Square tomorrow? Many other questions also popped into May's mind.

Time flew by fast like a blink of our eyes. It had already been the day all lovers were waiting for, February 14, St. Valentine's Day! May woke up early and got dressed. She was going to meet up with her Pokemon Contest rival, Drew, very soon. Drew asked her to go to the Petalburg Square on Valentine's Day at 10:00 o'clock in the morning to discuss something, yet, he didn't specify what. May hadn't seen him for awhile, so she was pretty eager to catch sight of him once again. But why, why did he choose February 14 out of all time? What did he want to talk about anyway? _He better didn't plan to do anything that would embarrass me again. He better not!_ May wore a thick, red jacket with a big hood attached to it on top of which she would normally wear. She headed out 30 minutes early even though the Petalburg Square was only approximately 15 minutes away. She didn't want to be late, especially if she was going to meet up with Drew. Who would know what Drew would say if she was late?

"I'm out!" May announced to Max and Caroline before she left the house.

The ground was extremely muddy and wet today. It was evident that most of the snow from the day before yesterday had melted. It hadn't lasted for a really long time that day anyway. May hopped over puddles she came upon and avoided muddy ground. She didn't want to dirt her shoes. May arrived at the Petalburg Square at 9:50AM, 10 minutes before the assigned time.

"It feels so good to arrive before time! I wonder if Drew would be late," she muttered as she walked around to check on Drew's whereabouts.

Suddenly, a well-made white snowball struck the back of May's head. May whined as the snowball went inside her clothes. She felt old. The freezing snow chilled her bones.

"What made you think I'm going to be late?" a familiar voice smirked at her.

May turned around and saw her Pokemon Contest Rival, Drew, staring at her with his signature rose in his left hand. On the other one, there left the reminder part of that snowball he just threw. Yes, the gigantic snow mountain in the Petalburg Square was still there. Since it was so huge, it couldn't be melted that easily.

"Hey, so it was you who hit me with that snowball! It hurts, you know!" May grumbled. Even though May was not happy with what happened, it was the first time she had seen Drew without his purple shirt. Instead, a purple long-sleeved jacket took its spot and he actually carried a green colored bag on his back. All those things fitted Drew well.

"It was your fault for not paying attention to your surroundings. If you're really smart, you should have dodged it. Complaining won't help!" Drew grinned at her, "Anyway, nice to see you again, May!" he said as he threw the red rose toward her.

May caught the rose and greeted Drew too, "You know, why do you have to take every chance you have and make me look bad?"

"I don't know, 'cause you're dumb and easy to kid?" Drew flipped his stylish green hair and answered May's question while paying no serious attention to her.

May got a little upset. She was sick and tired of Drew's attitude, especially when she couldn't win over him. Who did he think he was?

"Be quiet!" May stumped the ground in fury, "Why do you want to see me anyway?"

Drew liked to see May getting angry. He thought that she was especially cute when she was in rage. "Chill, May! You really need to work on your anger management,"

"Well, you started it!" May argued back.

"Oh yea, it's always me! It's never your fault!" Drew said while giggling.

"Shut up! I really should get a pile of snow and stick it in your mouth!" May threatened.

"Wow, I'm so scared! I'm going to die," Drew answered, sarcastically.

May could tell that Drew was joking around with her again. Even though she knew that Drew would try to act cool in all circumstances and was a pretty stuck-up kid, this was something May liked about him. Drew was always very fun to talk with even though the entertaining conversation would most likely end up into an unpleasant argument that May disliked.

"Knock that off, Drew!" May said with a small grin on her face.

Drew noticed that tiny trace of smile, "You're finally happy, huh?"

"How can I smile when you always annoy me?" May objected.

"Whatever," Drew walked a few steps forward, "Anyway, I hope you're very well aware that today's Valentine's Day," Drew hinted her.

"I know that. So what? It's not like Valentine has anything to do with me…or you," May said, "or maybe on second thought, where are all your royal fan girls? Why aren't there anyone going crazy over you?"

"Spare me, May! I can't have my day peacefully with them around!" Drew moaned.

May laughed, "I've finally found your weakness. Guess you're not all that perfect after all!"

Drew didn't really take May seriously, "So? Valentine's Day…people out giving…" he tried to remind May of something.

"Giving…" May was quite slow and didn't really catch that.

"G-I-F-" Drew decided to help her out a little.

"Oh, gifts?" May suddenly realized how stupid she just acted in front of Drew.

Drew nodded, "Geez, your head sure is thick. Valentine's Day is all about gift-giving,"

For once, May didn't really care about Drew's mocking voice, instead, she felt very astounded. "Hehe, yea…Gifts and Valentine…Hehe," May chuckled nervously toward Drew.

Drew thought that May was also pretty adorable when she tried to act silly. Though, he doubted May, wondering if she actually got him any presents for Valentine.

"It's Valentine, isn't it?" Drew took off his green bag and reached in to draw out his Valentine gift for May, "I got you something,"

Drew held out a very well wrapped cube-shaped gift box. On the wrapping paper, there were actually Masquerain and Beautifly flying together as if they were enjoying their time together. Drew hoped that this would occur in reality with his Masquerain and May's Beautifly. It would just be charming and appealing to others. May's face was now full of joy. She couldn't believe that Drew got her something. It was something she least expected. May took the present from Drew without a single word. She held the gift tight in her hands, staring at it as if she was too embarrassed to accept it. It was such a wonderful honor to receive something from someone that had gotten overwhelming popularity from girls.

"Erm…I'm flattered, Drew. Thanks so much!" May breathed.

"So? Don't just stand there looking at it, open it up!" Drew ordered.

May gazed upon the wrapping paper and commented on how cute it is, "Beautifly and Masquerain look perfect together, don't you think so too, Drew?" May was thrilled that she didn't even realized that she was relating that to their own Pokemon, "Erm, what am I saying all of a sudden? Hehe," May laughed, sounding very awkward.

"Who knows? Anything might happen," Drew commented.

May tore apart the beautiful wrapping paper and opened up the little box. Inside, she discovered a red PokeBall surrounded by four red roses. May took the PokeBall out and cradled it in her hands. Drew rolled his eyes and tapped it for May.

"Let it out! You don't want it to die of boredom in there, do you?" Drew questioned with concern.

"Woah!" May exclaimed and flinched back as a beam of red light poured out and transformed into a red puppy-liked Pokemon.

May almost fainted in shock and her mouth was wide open as if no one had ever given her anything like that on Valentine. Valentine was a festival that she couldn't even bother thinking even though she loved watching people fell in love. Right before her eyes, a well-breed, baby Growlithe was staring at her with unknown expressions, as if it wasn't familiar with its new Pokemon trainer yet.

Drew walked up to the Growlithe and friendly patted on its forehead as though he was telling it not to be afraid of May, who was going to become its new partner from now on. After, Drew directed his eyes on May, who hadn't even said a single word, not even a word of gratitude.

"Like it?" Drew asked in curiosity.

May's face turned all red while admiring at her Valentine's special gift from Drew. Her head was filled with awes, "Like it? Oh I love it! It's…eh…fabulous, superb, brilliant, absolute wonderful! Best gift I've seen received!" May gasped.

"Yea well, thought you'd like it since you were so desperate to get one the other time. I'm just doing you a favor, not a big deal," Drew tried to pretend that it was nothing, but his heart was full of content. He was so glad that May liked it even though he had never disappointed anyone when it came to gift-giving.

May was overwhelmed. She beamed down at the Growlithe, who seemed already used to May, who now running around her in circles. She signaled it to come up and it hopped onto May's chest easily. She cuddled it tight as if it was the most precious thing to her.

"It's so cute and obedient!" May exclaimed, full of gratitude, "Thanks so much, Drew! It means so much to me, really!"

Drew flicked his hair," How can it not be when it was trained by a skilled coordinator like me?" he giggled, "But well, I just hope you'll train it to become even stronger and better, so you won't let Growlithe…or me down,"

May was fully focusing on Drew now, "I won't, trust me. If you have such faith in me, I don't want to let you down, do I? I mean seriously, I really want to beat you in a Pokemon Battle. Therefore, I can show the Growlithe just how great I am,"

"However-"Drew cut her off, "it seems pretty impossible to me!" he sneered.

"Shut up!" May seemed a little out of it since a rush of angry just overcame her happiness," I'll beat you…one day!"

Drew fought back, "Maybe when the pig flies," He noticed May's change of expression and decided to turn it down a bit. He didn't want May's new Pokemon to feel frightened around her. Drew threw May a patronizing smile, "Keep trying, okay? You'd never know what would happen. Plus, not everyone can get their hands on a Growlithe; you should feel proud that you have one!"

This time, just this time, May felt that Drew wasn't such a big jerk after all. He knew what to do at what time. She looked around and saw many bystanders gaping at her and her Growlithe like they had never seen one before. May could tell that they were all jealous, envying at the new Valentine gift she just obtained. There were clearly jealousies in their eyes. At that moment, May felt how lucky she had been all these times. If she had never encountered Drew, none of this would happen right now. It was like a dream come over for May to have a Growlithe of her own.

"Hehe, I guess I'm just a lucky kid," May mumbled to herself while looking at the big crowds.

As Drew noticed that May had calmed down, he nudged her by gently hitting her head with his fist, "So? What's fair is fair! Where is mine, you know, my gift?" he questioned.

"Huh?" May responded in terrible shock. _Oh no! I didn't get Drew anything! What should I do? What can I do? I can't turn him down after I've got such a satisfying present! Come on, May! Think hard! I can't disappoint Drew! I don't want him to feel regret about offering me the Growlithe! _ May scratched the back of her head, hoping that an idea would just flow into her brain. She stood still as a stone and her face turned pale. The Growlithe hopped off and safely landed on the ground. It looked at May in great curiosity, wondering what was up in its trainer's mind. Drew stood in front of her patiently. He wasn't that worried, but May's face expression told him that something had gone wrong.

"So? What's the big hold up?" Drew asked as he got a little inpatient.

"Ww…wait," May stammered. She placed her hands inside her jacket pockets and rummaged through them, hoping to find something for Drew. There, she hit upon something, something small, hard and round. She could tell by the touch of it that it was a chocolate, a Valentine Chocolate to be exact. May wasn't satisfied. A chocolate was no match against the cuddly little Growlithe, but she had no choice. "Ta-da!" May exclaimed in sadness as she pulled out the chocolate from her pocket and held it in front of Drew.

Drew was quite stunned. He frowned as he looked at the chocolate, "You have to be kidding me, right? That's all you're giving me?"

May gave Drew a grimace of pain as she tried to explained, "Well, it's better than nothing,"

"Actually, nothing is better than this!" Drew protested, "You see, this chocolate had been in your pocket in ages. I don't want to eat something that's going to make me sick, get it? Common sense, May!"

May lowered her voice as she felt great sorrow getting into her, "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything GOOD," she emphasized on the last word, "but that's because I didn't think that you would actually give me a Valentine present. It's so unexpected! I thought you're just fooling around with me, so that's why,"

"Not good enough!" Drew sighed, "I've been robbed for good today!"

"Okay, if you think this's so unfair, how about you stay here and wait while I go right now to buy you something, Mr. Perfect?" May requested.

"No need!" Drew firmly declined, "If you do that, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, don't you think?" he tried throwing May all those common logic.

"I know, but I'm just trying to make up your loss! Don't you want something?" May bickered.

Drew went in silence and thought about it, "I have a better idea, May!" he suggested.

May tilted her head a bit to the left, "Yea, what is it?"

May was eager enough to find out what. She hoped Drew didn't plan anything silly. Suddenly, May felt a drop of snow touching her face. She abruptly gazed upon the sky and saw snow, loads of snow falling from the dark grey sky. It was snowing again, as if the precious and hard-find snow wished to know what was in store in Drew's mind as much as May.

Drew made a small grin, "About time it's snowing!" After a small pause, Drew continued on, "Close your eyes, May!" Drew demanded.

May wasn't expecting for that, "Wh…Why?"

"Just do what I tell you to do," Drew ordered once again!

May hesitated for a bit and then she consented. May took a deep breath and shut her both eyes like Drew commended. It was a pitch of black for May as she couldn't see anything. However, she could feel that the atmosphere of tension filled beside her. _What's Drew up to? He better not plan to throw a snowball at my face or something. I swear I'll kill him if he does that!_ Heart thumping, Drew seized May's arm and pulled it toward his body. He reached out his hand to stroke her brown hair. Afterward, Drew wrapped his left arm around May's thin waist and gently put his right hand below her chin. Drew lifted it up a bit toward his face. Even though the temperature was below zero at the moment, Drew could feel the sudden warmth as May's face grew closer to his. He could sense May's quick breaths as the white smoke that came out of May's mouth puffing into Drew's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, May!" Drew turned his head a bit and whispered it into her ear.

Following that, Drew gave May one last fond look as he didn't hesitate and pressed his lip toward May's. It all happened so soon that May's heart was filled with shocking astonishments. May's eyes were wide open now. She rolled her eyeballs and looked at Drew who seemed to be enjoying himself in the kiss. He even shut his eyes! May wasn't ready for that kiss! Drew didn't tell that anything about that! May struggled as she tried to break free of Drew's grasp. She wanted to run away! No luck there since Drew held her too tight. After some great resistances, May gave up trying. She stared at Drew once more to reassure that it was really him kissing her. After, she placed her hands around Drew's body and closed her eyes also. May wasn't afraid anymore as she led out an emotion of joy. She breathed once and it was a soft moan. Drew loved that sound and he held May tighter! Both of them calmed their hearts and pretended that they were having fun in their own little world. They tried to forget about the people around them and then, Drew and May went into a deeper, more pleasing and enjoyable kiss. After what seemed forever in a grasp, Drew led go of May and May moved her hands away from Drew's body. The two kids stood toward each other face to face and both of them glanced into each other's eyes. Drew's heart was hammering, but he hid it in front of May. May, on the other side, was blushing red as a beetroot. She was speechless, especially after what just happened. The snow was bigger now. It showered down like feathers and landed on people's heads and the ground.

Drew started, "You know, May? Uh-"

"Wh-what?" May replied.

Drew thought that it would be better if he didn't say anything, "No, nothing, nevermind,"

"Oh," May said, quietly. She looked down at her Growlithe who was rubbing against her feet and wagging its short tail.

Drew thought that it was time for him to leave. He had achieved what he always wanted. He gave May a kiss and she gladly accepted it.

_Thanks for being my Valentine, May…_

Drew flipped his hair and smiled. He beamed at May and walked his way behind her, "Show the Growlithe just how great a Pokemon Coordinator you're!" he paused, swallowed down his saliva and continued, "Well, I'll see ya around!"

Drew waved farewell to May and began walking. May turned around and watched Drew walk off until he vanished completely in sight. May sighed with pleasure and held out her hands. Hexagonal-shaped snowflakes fell on her hands and they soon disappeared and transformed into water drops. May spread her hands apart and the wind made her hair flown. She recalled what happened today and it was really full of surprises. Drew got her a Growlithe and even better, he kissed her in front of all those people as if it was the way Drew used to say "I love you". May slowly touched her lip with her fingertips. She didn't know how to describe that instant feeling when Drew kissed her, but she loved it more than anything she had ever experienced. It was heavenly!

_Thank you, Drew! You've just offered me the best Valentine I've ever had in my whole life._

In the snow, May direct her eyes toward her Growlithe. It gaped at May with watery eyes as if it was scared of the cold. May led out a grin and kneeled down to hug it tight. She held it by its neck and rubbed its furry and soft head against her face. When May was with Growlithe, she couldn't help but remind herself of Drew.

A shiny drop of tear formed in her eyelid. She tried to control her emotion by looking up at the grey sky. Some priceless words just naturally flew out of her mouth, "Yea, Happy Valentine to you too, Drew, my knight, my love!"

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**_That's it for that! Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chessy, crappy Valentine One-Shot! P Review, please! _**


End file.
